The purpose of this study is to evaluate the incremental effect of a family focused intervention over a patient-family education program for congestive heart failure (CHF). The study will examine whether adding a family intervention aimed at creating CHF patient-family member partnerships improves self managment behaviors performed by patients compared with a patient-family education program alone.